Divination Notes
by fiery-phoenixes
Summary: between Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Lily, notes they would pass to annoy everyone, not just divination anymore. Ch rating is in the ch. name
1. Divination PG 13

Divination Notes  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own the mauraders, Lily included.  
  
If anyone already did this, this is just our version of it, okay. If you guys didn't guess, these notes were passed during divination.  
  
My Dearest Moony,  
  
Mister Padfoot would like to ask if Mister Moony would be so kind to shut up as he is trying to gaze in his stupid crystal ball.  
  
My Beloved Padfoot,  
  
Mister Moony would be happy to shut up after he asks Mister Padfoot something. Has Mister Padfoot seen anything in his stupid crystal ball?  
  
My Dearest Moony,  
  
Mister Padfoot is so regretfully admitting that he has not seen a damn thing inside his stupid crystal ball.  
  
My Beloved Padfoot,  
  
Mister Moony would like to ask Mister Padfoot to look up from his stupid crystal ball and look at Mister Prongs. He is so thoughtfully looking at Lily Evans.  
  
My Dearest Moony,  
  
We must badger Mister Prongs for this.  
  
My Beloved Padfoot,  
  
Mister Moony thoroughly agrees.  
  
Our Darling Prongs,  
  
Misters Padfoot and Moony would like to announce that they have indeed caught Mister Prongs gazing at Miss Lily Evans.  
  
Misters Padfoot and Moony,  
  
Mister Prongs denies all charges of looking at Lily Evans and not his stupid crystal ball. Thank you very much.  
  
Our Darling Prongs,  
  
Misters Padfoot and Moony can thoroughly see that Mister Prongs was gazing not at Miss Lily Evans and not his stupid crystal ball.  
  
Our Darling Prongs,  
  
Mister Prongs was looking at Lily Evans.  
  
Misters Prongs and Moony,  
  
Mister Prongs was looking at his stupid crystal ball.  
  
Our Darling Prongs,  
  
Lily Evans.  
  
Misters Padfoot and Moony,  
  
Stupid crystal ball.  
  
Our Darling Prongs,  
  
Lily Evans.  
  
Misters Padfoot and Moony,  
  
Stupid crystal ball!  
  
Our Darling Prongs,  
  
LILY EVANS!!!!  
  
Misters of Padfoot and Moony,  
  
STUPID CRYSTAL BALL!!  
  
Misters Padfoot, Moony, and Prongs,  
  
Miss Lily Evans would like to state that she doesn't care who Mister Prongs is staring at, and would like you all to shut up.  
  
Miss Lily Evans,  
  
Misters Padfoot and Moony would like to state that Mister Prongs was indeed staring at you, and we will only shut up when he admits it.  
  
Misters Padfoot ant Moony,  
  
Mr. Prongs will never admit that he was looking at Miss Lily Evans. He would also like to state that his stupid crystal ball is now showing Misters Padfoot and Moony being attacked by a hippogriff. Not that they deserve it.  
  
Mister Prongs,  
  
Miss Lily Evans would like to state that she frequently gazes at Mister Prongs, and should not be ashamed to admit that he does the same.  
  
Miss Lily Evans,  
  
Although Mister Prongs is thoroghly flattered that Miss Lily Evans gazes at Mister Prongs, he will never admit to Misters Padfoot and Moony, he would rather snog Severus Snape.  
  
Mister Prongs,  
  
Lily Evans would like to ask Mister Prongs if he will admit it to her?  
  
Miss Lily Evans,  
  
Mister Prongs will bashfully admit to Miss Lily Evans that he does to guilty charges often gazes at Miss Lily Evans at not his stupid crystal ball.  
  
Mister Prongs,  
  
Miss Lily Evans is thoroghly flattered.  
  
Miss Lily Evans,  
  
Mister Prongs would like to ask Lily Evans to not breath a word of this coversation.  
  
Mister Prongs,  
  
Lily Evans mouth is shut.  
  
Miss Lily Evans,  
  
Thank you.  
  
Mister Prongs,  
  
Your welcome.  
  
Mister and Misses,  
  
Misters Padfoot and Moony would like to know if Misters and Misses Prongs are done passing notes, as Mister Padfoot would like to say somthing.  
  
Mister Padfoot,  
  
And what might that be? Mister Prongs would like to know.  
  
Mister Prongs,  
  
Mister Padfoot has seen somethingin his stupid crystal ball.  
  
Mister Padfoot,  
  
And what would that be?  
  
Mister Prongs,  
  
Fog.  
  
Mister Padfoot,  
  
Facinating. Who would have thought?  
  
Mister Prongs,  
  
Surly not I.  
  
Mister Padfoot,  
  
Nor would I.  
  
Misters Padfoot and Prongs,  
  
Mister Moony would like to know if Lily Evans has an Inner Eye. And if she does I suggest you not clog it.  
  
Mister Moony,  
  
Miss Lily Evans does infact have no Inner Eye and thinks that Professor Trelawny should stick it up her ass.  
  
Miss Lily Evans,  
  
Mister Moony thoroughly agrees.  
  
Miss Lily Evans,  
  
As does Mister Prongs and Padfoot. Mister Prongs would also like to point out that he has caught Mister Wormtail (who has left for some reason) was gazing at Rita Skeeter.  
  
Mister Prongs,  
  
I think everyone will agree with me when I say "EW!"  
  
Miss Lily Evans,  
  
To true. Mister Prongs will be thoroughly disappointed if Mister Wormtail does not come to his senses. I find myself quite intellegent compared to the lumbering fool that is Mister Wormtail.  
  
My Most Loving (Evans and Prongs) Friends,  
  
Mister Moony would like to point out that class is over.  
  
"Oh"  
  
  
  
A.N. Very sorry to anyone who ever used this idea. If anyone would like to help us with the next chapter, give us ideas in reveiws. We hope that everyone had fun reading this. Look for more houmoruse stories soon. See ya. 


	2. Potions PG 13

Potions Notes  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own anything you recognize from the books, okay.  
  
My beloved Padfoot,  
  
Mr. Wormtail would like to state that Severus Snape is a retarded git.  
  
Mr. Wormtail,  
  
Mr. Padfoot would like to thank the master of the obvious.  
  
My Beloved Padfoot,  
  
Mr. Wormtail sarcasticly states that he feels so loved.  
  
Mr. Wormtail,  
  
Mr. Moony suggests that that Mr. Wormtail not use such big words, as they may not penatrate Mr. Padfoot's thick skull.  
  
My Dearest Moony,  
  
Mr. Padfoot would like to ask Mr. Moony what crawled up his ass and died?  
  
My Beloved Padfoot,  
  
Mr. Moony has dicided to ask Mr. and Mrs. Prongs their opinion.  
  
My Dearest Moony,  
  
Miss Lily agrees fully with Mr. Moony, and would him that her name is Miss Lily Evans.  
  
Miss Lily,  
  
Mr. Padfoot believes that Mr. Moony just enjoys insulting people, and that Mrs. Prongs should not be offened.  
  
Me Beloved Padfoot,  
  
Miss Lily states that her name is not Mrs. Prongs but Miss Lily Evans.  
  
Miss Lily,  
  
Mrs. Prongs  
  
My Beloved Padfoot,  
  
Lily Evans  
  
Miss Lily,  
  
MRS. PRONGS!!!!!!!!  
  
My Beloved Padfoot,  
  
LILY EVANS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
My Beloved Padfoot,  
  
Mr. Prongs would like to state that Mr. Padfoot should shut up, unless he is in a hurry to get his ass kicked.  
  
My Darling Prongs,  
  
Mr. Padfoot thinks its cute that Mr. Prongs is standing up for his girlfriend.  
  
My Beloved Padfoot,  
  
Mr. Prongs would like to point out that Miss Lily is not his girlfriend.  
  
My Darling Prongs,  
  
Miss Lily is greatly offened and would like to know what Mr. Prongs doesn't like about her?  
  
Miss Lily,  
  
Mr. Prongs admits that there is nothing wrong with Miss Lily, that she is perfect and that he is just annoyed to no end with Mr. Padfoot.  
  
Misters Padfoot and Moony,  
  
Mr. Wormtail thinks that Mr. and Mrs. Prongs are having an intament moment and are in need of being annoyed.  
  
Mr. Wormtail,  
  
Mr. Moony is shocked that Mr. Wormtail's brain is finally working.  
  
My Dearest Moony,  
  
Mr. Padfoot is also amazed and advises to look at Mr. and Mrs. Prongs, as they are gazing loving into each other's eyes.  
  
Our Darling Mr. and Mrs. Prongs,  
  
Mr. Moony believes by the look in your eyes that you two were about to share a little kiss. Mr. Padfoot would like to add that you might want to pay attention, as the proffresor is looking at you.  
  
Misters Padfoot and Moony,  
  
Mr. Prongs would like to state that he was not going to kiss miss Lily, In turn he questions why Mr. Padfoot would tell him to pay attention when he never does.  
  
Our Darling Prongs.  
  
Misters Padfoot and Moony don't beleive that Mr. Prongs wasn't going to kiss Miss Lily.  
  
Misters Padfoot and Moony,  
  
Mr. Prongs again denise all charges of looking intenly into Miss Lily perfectly enchantingly green eyes, and dearly wanting to kiss her.  
  
Our Darling Prongs,  
  
It has now been obviously stated that Mr. Prongs is hopelessly in love with Mrs. Prongs.  
  
Misters Padfoot and Moony,  
  
Miss Lily states that Mr. Prongs happens to like her and there is nothing wrong with that, considering I have seen Mr. Padfoot stare lovingly at Miss Arabella Figg.  
  
Miss (Prongs ) Lily,  
  
Mr. Moony Would like to state that he beleives that Miss Lily is just making things up to take the hat off of her and Prongs. In addition, Mr. Padfoot states that staring at Arabella Figg is better than Loving Prongsie. Good Day to you.  
  
A.N. There will be another ch. up tommorrow. to let people know, Our objective for this story is to get 10 Ch.s up before Christmas break is over. The next Ch. will be rated R because it is really bad. The next chapters will be rated PG-13, so you people can still read them. R&R See Ya! 


	3. astronomy R

Astromomy Notes  
  
If you mind hasn't been scarred already, we suggest you not read this Ch., as it is mentally disturbing. Thank you for all the reveiws.  
  
Miss Lily,  
  
Mr. Prongs would like to tell Miss Lily that he is feeling espeacially horny today.  
  
My Darling Prongs,  
  
Why are you telling Miss Lily this exactlly?  
  
Bacause she is the cause for this exceptioal horniness. She should be very proud of this.  
  
My darling Prongs,  
  
Miss Lily assures Mr. Prongs that she is proud, and is also joining in in this horniness  
  
Miss Lily,  
  
Mr. Prongs states that they should do somthing about this hornines. But what?  
  
My Darling Prongs,  
  
Miss Lily thinks the only way to getrid of thisis to satify the urges we have.  
  
Miss Lily,  
  
Mr. Prongs agrees, and wou;d like to know how far she is willing to go to satisfy herslef.  
  
My Darling Prongs,  
  
Miss Lily is willing to go as far as it takes as well as how hard and how long, not to mention how naked.  
  
Miss Lily,  
  
Mr. Prongs is even hornier than he was five minutes agoif that is entirly possible. But he agrees and is willing to go all the way also.  
  
My Darling Prongs,  
  
Miss Lily thinks it to be entirly possible, since she is also overexited. She also asks when we should satisfy ourselves.  
  
Miss Lily,  
  
Mr. Prongs states that In ten minutes this class is over a we have a 30 minute break. Meet him in the boy's donmitory in 15 minutes. He'll be ready and waiting.  
  
My Darling Prongs,  
  
Miss Lily announces that she will be there and that she will be just as ready as Mr. Prongs.  
  
Miss Lily,  
  
Mr. Prongs would like to annouce that class is over and he will be waiting for Miss Lily when she arives.  
  
My Darling Prongs,  
  
Miss Lily will be there and would like to say that Mr. Prongs should be naked by the time she gets there.  
  
Miss Lily,  
  
Very Well, Mr. Prongs will be just as you say, and ready. Goodbye.  
  
My Darling Prongs.  
  
Goodbye.  
  
A.N. Disturbing hun. well sorry this was so late. this was so bad, we didn't want to type it with the risk that someone who shouldn't get the chance to read it. I hope ou enjoyed it, and if you didn't, no flames, you will have your normal chapters back. We shall try to get the next ch. up by tommorrow, no promises though, in the mean time R&R, and tell anyone about this fic that you think might like it. 


	4. Herbology PG 13

Herbology Notes  
  
Yay, we got this one up quick, hun? Anyway, the chapters will be taking longer for us to post, as there is four of us, and we haven't seen each other in a while, so this chapter may be the last you see for a while, but We HAVE NOT ABANDONED IT, we're just taking our time. We hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
My Dear Friends,  
  
Mr. Prongs is wondering what the point of studing plats is?  
  
My Darling Prongs,  
  
Mr. Padfoot has no clue, but states that Mr. Prongs should love this class as his partener is Miss Lily.  
  
My Beloved Pafoot,  
  
As should Mr. Padfoot, as he is standing right behind Miss Arabella Figg. And also Mr. Wormtail, as the poor guy is suck with his crush, Rita Skeeter.  
  
My Darling Prongs,  
  
Mr. Moony states that his mind has been thoughroghly scarred by the previous statment.  
  
My Darling Prongs,  
  
As is Mr. Padfoot's  
  
My Beloved Padfoot,  
  
Mr. Prongs states that he is amazed that Mr. Padfoot's mind was not already scarred.  
  
My Dearest Moony,  
  
Now that Mr. Padfoot has thought about it, his mind was already scarred by the noises he heard from Mrs. Prong's room last night.  
  
My Beloved Padfoot,  
  
Miss Lily Advises Mr. Padfoot NOT to listen to the noises in her room. She further states that Mr. Padfoot is a sick Basterd, and advises him not to think too much about the noises.  
  
Miss Lily,  
  
Mr. Padfoot already has, and beleives that Mr. Prongs wasn't in his bed last night, and after thinking further he beleives that Mr. Prongs could have been in someone else's bed.  
  
My Beloved Padfoot,  
  
Mr. Moony states that you do not have be a rocket scienctist to figure out where Mr. Prongs was.  
  
My Dearest Moony,  
  
Mr. Padfoot states that if possible, his mind has been even more scarred.  
  
My Beloved Padfoot,  
  
Mr. Moony states that he didn't know Mr. Padfoot had a mind.  
  
My Dearest Moony,  
  
Mr. Padfoot has had enough of Mr. Moony's Smart-ass coments and that he may receive a good Ass kicking soon.  
  
My Most Scarred friends,  
  
Mr. Wormtail announces that he shal now be taking part in this conversation.  
  
My Most Girl Loving Friends,  
  
Mr. Moony whishes everyone farewell.  
  
My Truest(excluding Mr. Moony) Friends,  
  
Mr. Pdfoot ids Good Day to All.  
  
My most Sickening friends  
  
Miss Lily and Mr. Prongs also say good bye, and advises Mr. Padfoot to wear earmuffs to bed tonight.  
  
"Guys............Hello? Dosen't anyone want to talk to me?"  
  
  
  
Alright, which chapter was your fav. we'll right more like it. We hope you enjoyed reading this ch.  
  
Our most kind readers,  
  
The Fiery Phoenixes hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, Good Bye for now. 


	5. Arithmacy R

Arithmacy  
  
Another bad one. We guess it could be R, It is pretty bad. R&R  
  
  
  
My Beloved Padfoot,  
  
Mr. Moony would like to ask Mr. Padfoot if he would ask Miss Angela Princeton if she is at all intrested in Mr. Moony.  
  
My Dearest Moony,  
  
Mr. Padfoot would like to say: Ask her yourself.  
  
My Beloved Padfoot,  
  
Mr. Moony would, but he is somewhat, er, afraid.  
  
My Dearest Moony,  
  
Afraid?! Mr. Moony?! My mind hardly dares to think it.  
  
My Dearest Padfoot,  
  
Well, tell your mind to think it, because Mr. Moony sorely needs Mr. Padfoot's help.  
  
Mr. Padfoot would like to help, if Mr. Moony will admit to the fact that he has naughty magazines under his bed. And while your doing that, answer this question: Why have you never shared them with Mr. Padfoot, he would thouroghly enjoy that.  
  
My Beloved Padfoot,  
  
Mr Padfoot has nothing of the such under his bed, and would like to say that even if he did he would never share them with Mr. Padfoot anyway.  
  
My Dearest Moony,  
  
Oh Yeah?  
  
My Beloved Padfoot,  
  
Yeah!  
  
My Dearest Moony,  
  
Bring it on!  
  
My Dearest Padfoot,  
  
Oh Yeah/ Well Maybe I will, you kiss-ass mama's boy.  
  
My Dearest Moony,  
  
Why don't you get over yourself, and get your head out of your ass and smell the roses, you fag ass fool! You wouldn't have a chance with Angela even if you grew a second dick!  
  
My Beloved Padfoot,  
  
Mr. Moony would like to state that he is, in fact, very insulted. You dick head butt-sniffer!  
  
My Dearest Moony,  
  
So, what's for lunch?  
  
My Beloved Padfoot,  
  
No clue. Let's go, class is about over.  
  
My Dearest Moony,  
  
Okay, Mr. Padfoot was merely joking with Mr. Moony.  
  
My Beloved Padfoot,  
  
Certanly understandable. 


	6. Muggle studdies PG

Muggle Studies  
  
Finally, a P G notes. Only one cuss word, and they're funny, so if you did not enjoy our sick humor in the previous ones (We have no clue as to why you are reading this in the first place, though.) these are for you. Enjoy.  
  
My Darling Prongs,  
  
Miss Lily would like to know what names Mr. Prongs likes  
  
Miss Lily,  
  
Mr. Prongs states that he is a guy, and does not think about such matters, as he doesn't care, and wonders why Miss Lily asks.  
  
My Dearest Moony,  
  
Mr. Padfoot wonders exactly how stupid Mr. Prongs is.  
  
My Beloved Padfoot,  
  
Mr. Moony thinks his stupitity knows no limits.  
  
Misters Padfoot and Moony,  
  
And Mr. Prongs thinks you two should go to hell.  
  
My Darling Prongs,  
  
Misters Padfoot and Moony were only talking about your answer to Miss Lily's question, as she was talking about baby names.  
  
Miss Lily,  
  
Mr. Prongs wonders if that is true.  
  
My Darling Prongs,  
  
Miss Lily is in full agreement with Misters Padfoot and Moony about Mr. Prongs' inteligence and states that yes, she was talking about baby names.  
  
My Darling Prongs,  
  
Misters Padfoot and Moony think that it is a well know fact now, that Mr. Prongs is an idiot.  
  
My Darling Prongs,  
  
As does Miss Lily.  
  
Mr. Wormtail,  
  
Mr. Prongs asks is Mr. Wormtail believes that too?  
  
My Darling Prongs,  
  
Mr. Wormtail is too busy gazing at Miss Rita Skeeter to answer.  
  
Mr. Wormtail,  
  
Mr. Prongs is disgusted with your tastes in women and adds to the others that he hates you all.  
  
My Darling Prongs,  
  
You even hate Miss Lily?  
  
Miss Lily,  
  
Yes, Mr. Prongs hates Miss Lily.  
  
My Darling Prongs,  
  
Miss Lily hates Mr. Prongs and has decided to be with a real man, one who will treat her right.  
  
Miss Lily,  
  
Mr. Prongs asks who this mystery guy is.  
  
My Darling Prongs,  
  
Mr. Padfoot.  
  
My most unloved friends,  
  
Mr. Padfoot would like to point out that now he, the almighty Padfoot, is the only marauder with a hot girlfriend. You can start calling her Mrs. Padfoot now.  
  
My Beloved Padfoot,  
  
Mr. Moony states that he would also have a hot girlfriend, if Mr. Padfoot would just ask Miss Angela Princeton if he likes her. He also believes that it would be Mr. Lily, NOT Mrs. Padfoot.  
  
My Dearest Moony,  
  
Mrs. Padfoot  
  
My Beloved Padfoot,  
  
Mr. Lily  
  
My Dearest Moony,  
  
MRS. PAFOOT!!!!!  
  
My Beloved Padfoot,  
  
MR. LILY!!!!!  
  
Miss Lily,  
  
Mr. Prongs thinks your bluffing  
  
My Darling Prongs,  
  
You don't believe Miss Lily? Then she will have to prove it to you. Mr. Padfoot? Is 7 okay with you?  
  
Miss Lily,  
  
7 is perfect, Mrs. Padfoot.  
  
My Beloved Padfoot,  
  
Miss Lily advises Mr. Padfoot not to call her that, or he will find his face mashed in.  
  
Miss Lily,  
  
Will do.  
  
My Beloved Padfoot,  
  
Mr. Moony thinks that Miss Lily is a rather controlling girlfriend.  
  
My Dearest Moony,  
  
Mr. Padfoot agrees, and adds that she is hot all the same.  
  
Miss Lily,  
  
What can Mr. Prongs do to make it up to you?  
  
My Darling Prongs,  
  
Miss Lily thinks it should be embarassing.  
  
Miss Lily,  
  
Mr. Padfoot thinks you should make him STREAK!!!  
  
Miss Lily,  
  
Mr. Moony thinks that he should have too snog Severus Snape, in front of everyone!!!!!  
  
Miss Lily,  
  
Mr. Wormtail thinks he should proclaim his love for Rita Skeeter in front of the whole school.  
  
Mr. Wormtail,  
  
Mr. Prongs thinks your idea is just sick, and refuses.  
  
My Darling Prongs,  
  
Mr. Wormtail was talking about himself.  
  
Mr. Wormtail,  
  
Oh, okay, whatever floats your boat.  
  
My Darling Prongs,  
  
Miss Lily thinks Mr. Prongs should sing, "My Valentine" to her in the common room tonight. In front of everyone, might I add.  
  
Miss Lily,  
  
Mr. Padfoot asks, does this mean tonight's off?  
  
My Beloved Padfoot,  
  
Miss Lily is sorry, but yes, tonight is off.  
  
My Beloved Padfoot,  
  
Mr. Moony suggests Miss Arabella Figg instead.  
  
Miss Lily,  
  
Mr. Prongs states that he loves Miss Lily, and he will do anything for her.  
  
My Darling Prongs,  
  
Miss Lily loves Mr. Prongs too.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Prongs,  
  
Mr. Moony states that is cute.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Prongs,  
  
Mr. Wormtail thinks it's a warm, fuzzy moment.  
  
Mr. Wormtail,  
  
Warm, fuzzy moment? With Mr. Wormtail? I shudder to think.  
  
My Dearest Friends,  
  
Mr. Padfoot states that this sucks.  
  
  
  
A. N. We want at least 8 more reveiws until we continue. ONLY ONE PER PERSON. Please tell us what ch. was your favorite. Farewell, shall post more soon. 


End file.
